Team 8 : Tough Mission
by SylvanEnchanter
Summary: cerita sederhana tentang salah satu misi tim pelacak, tim 8. warning : gaje, bahasa absurd, jalan cerita bener-bener ga jelas. karena bikinnya karena emang lagi bosen. Humor/Parody. Hope you enjoy. RnR?


Kali ini Syl lagi pengen fic aksi dengan bahasa yang santai. Juga lagi pengen cerita parodi yang gaje nyeleneh abal dan aneh.

(Alesan aje lu Syl... bilang aje lg buntu sama main story lu kan ? Trus lo ga semangat gara2 fic terbaru lo yang judulnye LIGHTS cuma diliat 15x doang, padahal *suaminya bu dahal* udh rilis dr sekitar 2 hr yg lalu.. sian lo author kagak laku wakakakakakaka)

Njir... -_- syl syedih maaaaaaak... :'(

Dan akhirnyaaaaaaa...

Syl memutuskan akan bikin Naruto teams serial.

Berisi cerita gaje tentang para team di anime Naruto. Dan Syl akan mulai dari team pelacak. Team 8. Yang isinya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah

Aburame gaje, Inuzuka yang rada konslet otaknya, dan Hyuuga yang kaya ga punya niat idup. O iya karena Syl adalah Yaoi lopers, akan ada sedikit Yaoinya, tapi ga jadi main cerita. Oke ? Jadi yang ga suka... MINGGIR, gua kiss juga lo ntar -_-

Baiklah yok kita mulai layar tancepnya...

 **Team 8 : Tough Mission**

"Jadi begitu, kalian akan ditugaskan ke Suna-gakure. Kalian akan menjadi bala bantuan bagi desa Suna untuk bertahan dari serangan diam-diam shinobi desa Ame. Kemampuan pelacak kalian bisa sangat diandalkan apalagi ketika maam hari".

"Ettt dah panjang bener penjelasannye... iye gw paham kenapa ko team 8 yg ditugasin kesono". Kiba nggrutu seenaknya ndiri.

"Kau berkata sesuatu Inuzuka ?"

"Eh ?? Nggak-nggak Bu Hokage... iya saya ngerti ko sama misinya, udah bole berangkat belom nih ?"

"Masih ada satu lagi, Karena Kurenai masih cuti hamil, yang akan melengkapi team kalian ialah... Silahkan masuk".

"Yo.. waras kabeh ta rek..??" (AN : Kalian sehat semua ?)

(Eh bentar, gua org jepang author goblok... lu malah bikin boso jowo karepmu ki pye ? Po rumangsamu wes bener dw ngono ? Heh ? Tak pateni kon yo.. Author : -_-)

"Mesti telat, ngapain juga harus misi sama dia".

Nah sekarang gantian yang make kacamata item ngomong. Dia yang paling hemat ngomong. Author juga ga tau kenapa. Mungkin pas kecil kebanyakan ngomong, trus batrenya abis, trus abis itu pas gede mulutnya udh lowbatt jadi hemat-hemat kata-katanya (Author mulutnya diisi kecoa ama Shino)

"Ya sudah jika kalian sudah mengerti, Kakashi, aku mohon bantuanmu".

"Tentu, kami undur diri Hokage-sama".

"Poof" ngilang...

"Duh, meni badung pisan... Heran kali aku sama anak-anak disini, tak kenal nya apa mereka sama sopan santun, kalo tidak biar aku saja yang kenalkan. Biar rasa mereka".

"Hokage-sama kenapa ? Pusing ? Masuk angin ? Mau di kerokin ? Sini aku kerokin".

"Ga usah, gua mo minum sake. Ayo Shizune cepetan".

"Baik"

Team 8. Dikenal sebagai spesialisasi untuk melacak. Team yang di pimpin oleh Kurenai Yuuhi ini masing-masing mempunyai kemampuan jutsu unik yang mampu melakukan pelacakan terhadap musuh, dan keadaan sekitar. Bahkan dari tempat yang sangat jauh.

Mereka beranggotakan 3 orang chunnin yaitu :

Aburame Shino : Pendiam, sarkasme, dan mudah sekali tersinggung (AN : Baperan tingkat dewa) Kolektor serangga seperti keluarga Aburame yang lain. Jutsu andalan dari shinobi ini adalah kemampuannya mengendalikan dan berkomunikasi dengan serangga, sehingga mampu membuat jurus-jurus atau bentuk tertentu atau senjata tertentu menggunakan serangga. Dan dengan serangga itulah Ia dapat melacak dan menginvestigasi apapun walaupun dari jarak yang sangat jauh.

Inuzuka Kiba : Bodoh, ceroboh dan asal-asalan. Berasal dari keluarga Inuzuka. Memiliki anjing ninja yang dia beri nama Akamaru. Jutsu andalan dari shinobi ini adalah kerja sama yang unik antara ia dengan partner anjingnya. Membuat jurus yang disebut Inuzuka-henge. Merubah Anjing ninjanya menjadi dirinya kemudian melancarkan serangan memutar yang disebut gatsuga. Penciumannya sangat tajam bagaikan anjing, dapat mengenali bau lawan dan kawan dan dapat menetukan arah, posisi dan jarak lawan dari dirinya. Sangat cocok untuk melengkapi team pelacak itu.

Hyuuga Hinata : Pemalu, tidak percaya diri, lemah lembut di luar kuat di dalam. Berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga yang sangat tersohor di dunia pershinobian. Bukan hanya karena jurus andalan mereka yaitu byakugan dan jyuuken. Akan tetapi karena mereka adalah keturunan asli dari Kaguya Otsusuki, Ibu dari Rikkudo Sennin. Kekuatan andalan mereka adalah Byakugan (mata putih) yang akan menegang uratnya ketika diaktifkan. Mampu melihat menembus objek secara 360 dan memfokuskan penglihatan pada objek yang jauh. Kemampuan Hinata ini menjadi penyempurna kemampuan team 8 sebagai team pelacak.

"Gila padang pasir panas banget cuy. Ampun dah". Sejak 2 jam yang lalu Kiba terus menggerutu tentang panasnya padang pasir menuju desa Suna, dan itu masih harus dilalui selama sehari penuh.

"Mending lo diem, gua cape dengerin lo ngomong". Shino yang memang dasarnya suka ketenangan jelas merasa sangat terusik, terganggu dan sangat tidak nyaman atas apa yang menimpanya sekarang ini. Panas tidak seberapa dibandingkan mendengarkan ocehan bodoh Kiba yang sekan tak ada habisnya

"Mu-mungkin, ya-yang dikatakan o-oleh Shino-kun benar, Kiba-kun". Anggota team 8 yang paling waras dan sehat jiwanya menimpali kedua temannya yang terlihat stres dengan keadaan ini. Hinata berusaha menengahi mereka yang akan bertengkar.

Kalo yang nengahin Hinata, terus Kakashi kemana thor?

*haahhhhh...* -_- yuk jawab bareng2...

1...

2..

3...

LAGI BACA MAJALAH PORNOOOOOOOOOOO...!!!

"eh busedd tu t*keddd... gede bangaaat..., t*ked apa semangka ya itu, kukuku"

Segera Kiba menyikut pinggang Shino, untuk menunjukkan kepadanya sesuatu yang malah membuat Shino tambah kesal saja.

"Coba liat si sensei bodoh itu, ko bisa ya dia nyantai baca begituan pas lagi keadaan kayak gini".

"Ah, emang lu aja suka ngurusin idup orang". Singkat, padat, jelas. Dan pastinya JLEBBB langsung kena hati Kiba.

"Au ah, ngomong ma lu ga pernah nyambung, males gw"

"Males.. ngomong mulu, bilang aja lu suka ma gw. Kayak cewe aja lu". Tetap dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi, seakan tanpa beban Shino mengeluarkan kalimatnya begitu saja. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dengan orang yang diajak bicara.

"Su-sudahlah, ka-kalau Kiba-kun terus digoda seperti itu, dia akan makin ba-banyak bicara".

"Hinata, lo di pihaknya siapa sih ?" "Gue jalan duluan lah... BYE".

"Eh ?? Ki-kiba-kun, tunggu... Kiba-kuunnn...".

Merasa ditinggal oleh kedua teman setimnya, baper Shino mulai kumat. "Pada akhirnya, aku sendiri... lagi...". Dia bergumam tidak jelas.

Sedangkan Kakashi ? Jauh tertinggal di belakang karena terlalu seru membaca majalah porno.

Singkat kata, sampailah mereka di Suna-gakure dan malam itu mereka langsung menemui Kazekage. "Selamat datang, Kiba, Shino dan Hinata... Hanya kalian bertiga ? Tidak ada Jonin yang menemani kalian ?"

"Ah-Ano, Ka-Kazegake-sama..."

"Cukup panggil Gaara saja"

"Ah-Ano, Gaara-kun.. Tadi Kakashi-sensei bersama kami, dan dia tertinggal jauh karena..."

Blush, wajah Hyuuga itu memerah dan tertunduk malu atas apa yang di lakukan senpainya itu. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada sang Kazekage.

"Baca majalah porno, gitu aja susah". Tukas Kiba santai.

"Yo semuanya... maap maap telat, ga terlalu telat kan?".

Gaara : "..." (nggak peduli sama sekali)

"Silahkan kalian gunakan malam ini untuk beristirahat. Menurut kabar yang beredar, penyerangan akan terjadi besok, jadi kita harus bersiap".

"Ya udah yuk, cape juga, mana panas banget tadi, tidur yuk, Shino".

"Eh, eh?? Maksudnya ga gitu dodol... kan kita kan tidurnya di ruang laki-laki, makanya gue ngajak lo tidur. Maksudnya seruangan, bukan sekasur".

"Bomat".

"Astaghfirulloh, sabar Kibaaa sabar... orang sabar pantatnya lebar... eh salah, orang sabar disayang Alloh... Tarik nafas... buang... Tarik nafaaas... buaaaang... phew".

"Ki-Kiba-kun ? Kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"Ga apa Hin... Kiba mah anak baek, anak kuat dan sehat karena mama memberi sakatonik abc".

"Ya udah, aku tidur dulu Hinata, daagh"

"Baiklah, daagh".

"Ayo Hinata, aku antar ke ruanganmu". *Temari

"Baik"

Dan ya, sejak tadi tidak ada yang memperdulikan, menghiraukan, menganggap, dan memperhatikan Kakashi, tidak ada SATUPUN. Jadilah ia berjalan sendiri tanpa ada yang mempersilahkan.

"Heh... guru mesum, ngapain tidur disamping gua ??!! Hus hus sana jauh, jauh".

"Lah emang ruangannya cuman segini, gua mo tidur dimana lagi".

"Au, cari tempat ndiri sono".

Kakashi tetap bersikeras menaruh futonnya di samping Kiba. Dan itu sangat tidak nyaman menurut Kiba.

"Gua cuma tertarik sama cewe imut tau, mana gua tertarik sama cowo ??". *Melirik Kiba "eh kalo cowoknya seimut kamu gapapa deh Kiba" *senyum mesum

"Iyaaaack stahppppp... pake aku kamu lagi plis stahp rait naaaw yaaaaaw... zizay ikhh". *Melirik Shino. "Ah gua tidur sama Shino aja BYE".

Keesokan harinya.

"Awas Hinata...!!!!"

Kunai dan shuriken meluncur dari segala arah menuju Hinata. Depan, belakang, kanan dan kirinya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya...!!!"

"600 pukulan pelindung"

TATATATATATA... Tangan Hinata sangat cepat ketika melancarkan jurusnya yang satu ini. Ia memusatkan cakra pada telapak tangannya dan menggerakkannya ke segala arah dengan cepat. Sehingga terciptalah perlindungan dari cakra. Satu persatu kunai dan shuriken terlempar dalam keadaan terbelah.

"Yosh, Ayo Akamaru, kita juga jangan kalah dari Hinata".

"Woof". "Siap Akamaru ?" "Gatsugaaaaaa"

"Dhuaaar"

Dentuman keras keras ke tanah membuat suara yang sangat keras. Akan tetapi bagi shinobi seperti mereka, hal itu sudah sangat lumrah terjadi.

"BYAKUGAN" *sfx khas byakugan

"Shino, 200 meter arah jam 4"

"Aku mengerti". "Bzzzz bzzzz bzzz". Serangan Shino langsung meluncur tepat ke arah yang ditunjuk Hinata, 1 musuh lagi tumbang.

"Kau lihat anak perempuan itu ? Dia adalah mata dari tim itu. Dia pengguna byakugan, kita harus menumbangkannya terlebih dahulu, kemampuan matanya sangat merepotkan". Dari kejauhan pemimpin dari tim shinobi desa Ame sedang menyusun rencana untuk menerobos penjagaan team 8".

"Wuss" mereka pun keluar dari persembunyian berhadapan langsung dengan tim 8

"Oh, Ini kah Kakashi si Copy Ninja yang terkenal itu ? Suatu kehormatan bagi kami..."

"Ga usah kebanyakan ngomongg...!!! Gatsuga...!!!!"

"Dumhuaaaarrr"

"Kiba, jangan seenaknya ndiri nyerang gaje... buang buang chakra tau ga"

"Shino benar, Kiba... Hinata, kau lawan orang yang berambut merah, dia pengguna Taijutsu, kau pastu busa mengadapinya.

"Baik kaka-sensei"

"Shino kau lawan orang yang disebelahnya. Dia pengguna jurus doton jadi berhati-hatilah

"Kiba, kau lawan orang yang menggunakan penutup kepala itu, aku tidak tau pasti apa jurusnya, kau harus berhati-hati".

"Aku akan lawan pemimpinnya, dia pengguna elemen petir sepertiku, baiklah, semuanya siap ?

"MAJU"

"JYUUKEN...!!!!"

"GATSUGAA...!!!!"

"RAIKIRI...!!!"

"BZZZT BZZT"

Semua musuh mati.

FIN.

Gaje kan ? Efek kebanyakan buka utube trus kuota sekarat pdhl ga punya duit... *ga nyambung woiiii

Main story bakal continue kalo mood syl udh balik...

Ada yang amu ripiw?? Makasih banyak... KISS MWAH

SYL out


End file.
